Decisions Decisions!
by ilovetivo
Summary: Her life is now in order she Hinata Hyuuga has finally been accepted by her clan and proven her worth to herself but is she willing to give up the throne for her hauntingly arrogant ans sexy Uchiha. For love or family the choice is hard dont you think?


**This story belongs to me but none of the characters are mine ... sadly!! anyways hope you review and enjoy. **

I am Hinata, heiress to the Great Hyuuga Clan. Unloved and unwanted by my father and clan due to my weaknesses. I was never deemed worthy because I was weak and lost to my cousin Neji Hyuuga genius of the clan ... but now I am stronger with my hard training and new found courage. I am no longer that shy girl who blushes and stutters and I no longer love Naruto though he is one of my best friends.

Over the last two years I have trained with father, cousin Naruto I know his greatest secret that he is the nine tail fox's medium and he knows mine I am the captain of the Anbu. I am now deemed worthy by my clan and father and although that is all I ever wanted now that it is within my grasp I have my doubts. I have many loyal friends. I am the peak of happiness in my life or can it get better?

* * *

I Itachi Uchiha am the genius and heir of the once Great Uchiha clan. Now it is dead destroyed my burden leaving only me and my kid brother and the one who destroyed it, Uchiha Madara. Sasuke my younger brother thinks I did it and has sworn to kill me I was unable to clarify the truth until now for I have killed Madara but I find his attempts quite amusing.

I have spot my prey. She is quite beautiful, in her grace and purity but I sense a deep darkness which I do not trust how can this person be anything but pure. Porcelain skin, white and creamy, beautiful silky indigo hair which rivals my own, completely filled out and rounded showing quite nicely under her lavender floral kimono. Her eyes are another story all together how can one such as myself get lost in such pale eyes that hold things that should never happen to one such as her. I have a strange feeling when I think of her going through any hardships.

* * *

" Sakura-chan over here!" Hinata called waving the pink haired girl over.

" Hinata-chan long time no see."

"You know how it is with me learning the ropes from Hashi-sensei."

" How come you don't call him dad or father."

" I do not know .. I guess its for the feel to respect his teachings more without emotional entanglements."

"Oh."

"Anyways enough of me how is baby Uchiha, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Not yet but Sasuke wants boy he says with two girls to babble would be a punishment for some horrible crime in past life."

"So where are you off to now."

"Actually I was heading home for dinner want to join me Sasuke's cooking and he's really good."

"Sure, why not."

* * *

"You're home early." Sasuke said kissing Sakura on the lips.

" Yeah .. I know I bumped into Hinata I invited her for dinner." Sakura replied.

" Great, lets eat." Sasuke said.

" So what for dinner?" Hinata interjected fearing all this talk she would starve.

" Chinese setting, I hope you like it." sasuke replied.

" I love Chinese." both ladies said giggling

After all that delicious food and everyone talking about old times and how they were shocked about ino and Naruto after choji died. The evening was lovely but somehow Hinata began to feel weird like a sixth sense of danger was around lately she has been having this feeling. So she decided to go home so she can scan the area and protect Sakura. So she said her goodbyes and left.

* * *

After being a far distance into the forest she could feel the same aura. What was this strange feeling?

He could sense her alert from inside the house. Why though it was impossible to sense him now he had hidden his chakra well he was sure of it. This girl could not have sensed him but if she did then she was strong, very strong. Nah... no way his little doll could sense him impossible.

All of a sudden she wasn't there then -

"Byakugan!"

What! When did she move !! Why was he preoccupied? Oh he was thinking about her.

He turned around countered her moved to the tree base she pinned him to the tree with her hidden kunai at his throat drawing a trickle of blood.

" Itachi?! Oh ! What are you doing here I thought I told you it was over."

" But you love me why not admit that?"

"Because I have to assume reign over my clan and you are an S- ranked criminal."

" But I want you." he whispered in her ear and nipped it.

She spun around but he was gone.

" Itachi why are you back now? Its been a year!"

" I know but you were missing when I came for you and I was suddenly called upon for my last service to the Akatsuki."

" What do you mean last call by the Akatsuki?"

" I am no longer a member Hina I came back for you."

She closed her eyes oh how she had wished for this day and now it was infront of her. He was instantly behind her hugging her.


End file.
